As is well known, the use of table grinders or so called peppermills intended for different types of condiments when preparing food has become increasingly popular owing to an increased interest in seasoned dishes and in spices. A common feature of most known types of table grinders is that they are intended for grinding one single variety of spice or a single mixture of spices. Hand-held and hand-operated spice or condiment grindes or peppermills generally have an elongated cylindrical housing which is asthetically configured as an attractive item of tableware. The so called spice grinders or peppermills enclose a condiment storage chamber and the grinding mechanism dispenses the ground condiments through an opening provided in the bottom. The most widely used type of spice or pepper grinders have a crank arm directly connected to the shaft of the grinding mechanism which is turned continuously and unidirectionally with one hand of the user while the other hand holds the peppermill over the food generally vertically with the ground condiment or spice dropping, out of the bototm.
Obvisouly, it is a distinct drawback of the crank-type grinders which are structured as indicated above that both hands are needed for operating the same. This can be inconvenient if the user wants to stir food while mixing condiment, otherwise has one hand occupied or if the user is handicapped.
There are some types of single hand operated peppermill devices which instead of being crank-types are operated by a thumb for depressing an actuating member which in turn activates a broaching function of the grinding elements within the body of the device.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,055,599 and 4,096,036 are both examples of the spring loaded and thumb depressed central spindle mechanism with a serrated surface for grinding peppercorns together with the cooperating tapered surface. As a result, the pulverized or ground pieces of peppercorn are dropped on through the exit aperture at the lower end of the peppermill housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,719 is a depression-type mechanism also using a cutter-type central spindle device in conjunction with cooperating tapered or conical surfaces to shape or pulverize the condiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,566 again is a variation of the thumb depressed device for grinding condiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,956 shows a structural variation but which is somewhat similar in principle also to U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,360 for activating the cooperating cutting surfaces by a centrally located spring loaded depression member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,641 shows a rotary-type multi-purpose grinding mill.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,574 shows a single hand-operated mechanismwhich involves a clutching mechanism for rotating one cutting or grinder surface relative to a stationary surface.
None of the above devices are similar to the instant device in terms of structure or operating principle and for that reason, are of only interest and do not anticipate the claimed subject matter herein.